


fireflies in the night

by awesomems



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomems/pseuds/awesomems
Summary: it's the little things that matter





	fireflies in the night

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to my mom for reading this and suggesting the title

dean loves seamus. that’s something he’s known for a very long time. he loves coming home and seeing the plants from neville on the windowsill, the ones that seamus tries so hard to take care of. he loves the fairy lights he strung above their bed with pictures of their friends from hogwarts. he loves everything seamus did to make the flat  _ theirs _ . 

dean also loves the way seamus’ face lights up when he smiles. he can tell the difference between his genuine, in-a-state-of-pure-happiness smile and the ones in pictures (although sometimes they overlap). he loves the way seamus still blushes when dean kisses him unexpectedly. he loves the way he immediately relaxes at dean’s touch. 

he loves doing nothing with seamus, just lying in bed listening to the crickets, the wind, and the occasional car passing by. one night, dean whispers, hey, shay? so quietly he’s not sure seamus caught it. hm? seamus acknowledges. i love you so much. i just wanted to add the ‘so much.’ dean confesses. well, it’s not really a confession at this point, more like a verbal confirmation of already known feelings. i love you so much too, seamus says. 

these moments in which it seems like the rest of the world doesn’t exist, where it’s only him and seamus, are the ones dean loves the most. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> [follow my tumblr](https://itstimetogetthingsstraight.tumblr.com) if you want, it's mostly brooklyn 99 and IT, with some hp


End file.
